The present invention relates to ostomy appliances and more particularly to urostomy appliances, including urostomy faceplates and receptacles. It also relates to hygiene and cleansing procedures and equipment for urostomates.
Chronic or recurrent infections are one of the leading causes of morbidity or illness in long-term ostomates, especially those with urinary diversions. All types of urostomies excrete mucus with the urinary wastes. This mucus tends to accumulate around the stoma and on the adjacent faceplate where in the presence of urine and body heat, an excellent medium for bacterial growth is created. Current ostomy products do not provide for easy access to the stoma for proper hygiene and prevention of these infections. Additionally, no process or program for effective stoma care, cleansing or disinfecting is known.